Twisted in more ways than one
by WinterzzWarrior
Summary: After leaving for her training, Kagura gives everyone a shock after disappearing for months without knowing where she was, then reappearing again different from the Kagura they last saw who left. MultixKagura. (I do not own any of the Characters.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Goodbyes and missing you_

"Well, I guess that this is bye for now huh, Gin-chan, Shinpachi."

Kagura said as she looked at her companions with a smiling yet teary expression. The other two mentioned looked at the vermillion haired girl with grins yet somewhat they looked sad that the girl was leaving. Sadaharu, Kagura's giant dog wagged his furry tail behind him, but his ears were drooped, showing that he was sad as well. Shinpachi, the bespectacled one of the group smiled and wiped away the few tears on his eyes.

"I guess so, but we'll see each other again soon, won't we, Gin-san?"

Finally, the silver haired samurai looked at the two looking bored, but they could tell that he was just as sad as they were but tried not to show it. He grinned at Kagura before lifting his hand and placed it on the girl's hair to ruffle it.

"Yeah, and it's not 'goodbye' idiot. It's 'see ya' soon'."

Kagura smiled and tried to hide her tears. Kagura laughed and when they heard the signal bell that her ship was leaving, Kagura looked panicked for a second and looked at her friends.

"Gin-chan…Shinpachi…I-I'm-"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying before she was separated from her two friends. Kagura struggled in the crowd and stood on her toes to find them. Spotting them near the gate, she waved her hand and grinned though she was crying.

"See you soon guys! Just you wait, I'm going to be the best alien hunter in the universe and come straight back! Wait for me!"

And just like that, the two men didn't see Kagura anymore as she was pushed into the ship that would take her away for who knows how long. Shinpachi looked as the ship prepared for takeoff and gave a heavy and sad sigh. Looking at his older companion who was already leaving the terminal, Shinpachi ran after the man,

"Oi, wait for me, Gin-san!"

Gintoki didn't stop but slowed down and raised his hand in a gesture for Shinpachi to hurry it up.

"Hurry up Shinpachi or I'll leave you behind!"

Shinpachi paused for a while before grinning and ran up to catch the older man. As the two of them rode back home, Shinpachi looked at Gin and peered over his shoulder to see that the silver haired samurai had a rather sad and melancholy expression. Shinpachi knew that Kagura was very special to Gin, and he knew that the silver haired man was quiet affected by her leaving.

"Ne, Gin-san, are you sure it was a right decision to let Kagura-chan go?"

"…what are you talking about? It was her decision, not ours, so we should just hope that she would be safe wherever she may be."

Shinpachi looked at him before grinning.

"Yeah! And besides, she said that she would write to us and come back soon, and I don't doubt that she would break her promises so easily, it's Kagura-chan after all!"

Shinpachi said, encouraging himself and Gin as they sped towards home.

It's been two weeks since Kagura left, and Gintoki felt rather lonely as he looked around the empty room. Since Shinpachi had to go help Otae with something for a while, Gin was left alone. Though Gintoki would not normally worry about the small amanto girl with barbaric strength, he was starting to get anxious. She hasn't written to them at all when she said that she would. After the first week of her absence, the two Yorozuya men were starting to get a bit worried. After the second week, they were downright scared that something had happened to the vermillion haired girl.

Though Gintoki would never say it out loud, he was always very fond of the girl and her weird ways. She was very special to him and that being said others could say that he had feelings for her. Though Gintoki always refused it, he had to admit that now that she was gone, he missed her.

"Argh, why am I thinking like this!"

Gin shouted in frustration while throwing up his hands. After a while, he sighed and looked at the picture he kept hidden in the table drawer. He smiled as he looked at Kagura's smiling face and Shinpachi grinning like an idiot while he stood behind the two with his normal lazy grin.

Facing facts, Gin had to admit something, he really did have feeling for the girl and somehow, rather than feeling ashamed, he was happy.

As he was recalling, he didn't hear Shinpachi enter until the young man called out to him in the front door.

"Gin-san, I'm back!"

Shinpachi said as he entered without asking for permission, knowing that it would be okay. As he entered, he grabbed the mail from the mail box and walked into the living room, putting down a grocery bag before shuffling through the mail. As he flitted through the mail with little interest, a letter caught his eyes and he read the sender. His eyes grew wide before grinning and throwing the other mail aside with no care. He ran to Gin's side excitedly, while the latter looked at him confused.

"What it is, Shinpachi?"

"A letter! A letter came from Kagura-chan!"

Gintoki 's eyes went wide before returning back to normal and saw that Shinpachi tore open the envelope and read the contents out loud.

_Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi, _

_ Hey guys, sorry I haven't written to you yet, because training is pretty hard. Anyways how are you guys doing? I'm fine over here, actually, never felt better! I'm meeting some new people and even though I spent a short time her, Papi said that I was already stronger than some Alien hunters out there! So you see, you don't have to worry about me over here, so stop worrying okay?_

_Shinpachi, I saw something that you would really like here and I'm bringing it back as a present so you better be excited! And Gin-chan, even though I'm not there, take care of yourself okay? I could almost see that you're being a lazy bum from way over here. So, reply soon and I hope to see you guys soon since I am feeling terribly home sick. I miss you guys so much! _

_ Love Kagura_

_P.S. Oh, and Sadaharu and Papi wanted to say hi._

Shinpachi ended and paused before laughing, but after a few chuckles, he felt hot tears running down his face. He kept laughing as he cried and clutched the letter in his hands before it was taken by Gintoki. He reread the letter and felt himself start to cry but fought it back. He placed a hand over his eyes and muttered under his breath,

"I miss you too, idiot…"

A few hours later, Shinpachi was writing a letter while Gin was reading his JUMP. After a while, Shinpachi grinned and held up the paper, rereading it to Gintoki. After Gintoki made Shinpachi add a few more things to the letter, Shinpachi went out to deliver it to the post office. As he left, Gin stopped reading his Jump and took out the letter that was neatly folded and read it again. He smiled and put away the letter,

"I hope you come home soon, Kagura."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Galaxy, Kagura received a letter a few days after she sent a letter to them (them, meaning her two idiots). The vermillion haired girl smiled as she read the letter.

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ We're really happy that we got to hear from you. It's great that you are already becoming into a wonderful Alien hunter, it means that we can be together sooner. We're fine over here so you don't have to worry about us either, so you just concentrate on being strong and come back home as soon as possible, okay? We really miss you too, Kagura-chan, and even though Gin-san won't tell me that he misses you, I know that he does. _

_Anyways, I can't wait for that present you said so you better hurry up and come back! Also, Gin-san said that you shouldn't worry about him too much and just concentrate on not getting your ass in trouble. We really do miss you Kagura-chan, and we hope that you're safe out there. _

_ Love Shinpachi and Gin-chan _

_P.S. Oi, brat, this is Gin-chan, do your best out there and come back home in one piece alright?_

Kagura laughed, but stopped and felt hot tears in her eyes. As more came pouring out, she wiped them away furiously and held the letter gently in her hands. Kagura looked at the stars though her window before saying to herself.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll do my best!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Letters and disappearances _

**Dear guys,**

** Your letter just made me cry! Really! After you wrote me that, I felt really homesick that I couldn't even stand from my bed. I miss you guys so much! But, besides that, I have been steadily improving and Papi said that in a few more years I could be just as his level and if I would train everyday and be a super ass-kicking Alien Hunter, I could come home in a year!**

**So how are things there back home? You better update me or else!**

** Love Kagura**

_Dearest Kagura-chan,_

_ You're such a crybaby! Well that's what Gin-san said anyway. And congratulations on your steady improvement! We really do hope that what you said was true and that you could come home in a year, so you better not goof off out there and work your butt off! _

_Things here are pretty normal I guess, nothing's happened recently except I saw Okita-san yesterday and he asked when you were coming back. I was a bit surprised. I think someone misses you~ _

_Gin-san also said to ask you if you're okay. I knew he was worried! Uh-oh, he saw me writing that, well, see you soon Kagura-chan and we miss you and hope that you're safe. I better go now before Gin-san makes me erase that part._

_ Love Gin-chan and Shinpachi_

**Dear guys,**

** So that Sadist misses me huh, I knew that he liked me~ **

**Bleh that sounded wrong! Tell him that he should get ready because when I'm coming home, I'm going to beat his sorry behind! And Gin-chan, I'm perfectly fine so you don't need to worry about me. Training is getting more and more intense every day. But I'm on my way to becoming the greatest Alien Hunter this universe has ever seen!**

**Love Kagura, the future greatest Alien Hunter**

_Dear Kagura-chan, _

_We told Okita-san what you said and he just smirked and said that he was looking forward to it. Gin-san also said that you shouldn't push yourself, and I also would like for you not to stress that much. We hope that you're safe. _

_Also, when we met up with everybody, they all wondered if you were okay and when you were coming back. They must miss you too huh?_

_ Shinpachi and Gin-chan_

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ Guess what happened today? When Kondo-san came over to my house, he asked nee-san out on a date, but the real surprise was that she didn't get to answer him because a crazy alien came bursting through the wall and started yelling out in another language while dancing. I swear that that was one of the weirdest things that happened while you were gone. And after that, they made ME clean up! _

_ Love Shinpachi and Gin-chan_

**Dear guys,**

** That is weird! Maybe it was a running gag and you were actually being filmed! You might be stared in a show! That would be awesome!**

** Kagura**

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_If that was so then I'd be famous, but I doubt that Kondo-san would appreciate it since when the alien started dancing and yelling stuff, he tried to approach it but got smacked in the face instead! You should have seen his face, there was a lump the size of a baseball ball on his head. Ouch!_

_ Gin-chan and Shinpachi_

**Dear guys,**

** If I were there, I'd be laughing my head off; actually I did when I read your letter. When the ship I was on passed earth, I started feeling home sick again. I'm glad you haven't blown it up in anyway while I was gone.**

Love Kagura

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ We didn't have time to blow it up, and we didn't intend too! It wasn't our fault that those amanto were idiots! They were asking for it!_

_ Love Gin-chan and Shinpachi_

**Dear guys,**

** I haven't even mentioned you blowing up some amanto. And what did you guys do?! When I passed by earth again, there was a black spot!**

** Kagura**

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ I swear that we didn't do that much damage! _

_ Gin and Shinpachi_

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ Where are you right now? You haven't been replying at all to us and it's already been five months! We're really worried about you, not only me and Gin-san, but nee-san, Catherine-san, Otose-san, Katsura-san, even Hijikata-san, Kondo-san and Okita-san are asking about you!_

_Please reply back Kagura-chan. We're all worried about you._

_ Love, Everybody_

_Dearest Kagura-chan,_

_ We got a letter from Hage-san, I mean Umibouzu-san. He said that your ship was attacked by an alien and that most passengers were lost. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! We sent this letter to Umibouzu-san in hopes that he'll be able to give it to you. We heard that some people were still missing and that includes you. You cannot imagine how worried everyone is. Please, please, please be safe Kagura-chan._

_Gin-san had been getting worse since you were reported missing. He's been getting so many jobs that he collapsed a few days ago. He hasn't been eating well and when Otose-san even gave him an all you can eat buffet pass and that it was free, he refused it! Even Okita-san has been getting restless. Hijikata-san came the other day and asked if there was any word of you yet. He said that Okita- san had been going on a rampage everyday and that he wouldn't stop. Hijikata-san was also pretty worried about you and said that if anything came up, he should know right away. Nee-san had been getting a bit in a bad condition too. She would usually be responsible, but lately she's been staring out the window a lot. Katsura-san had been missing for a while. He said that he would go look for any reports if there were any survivors from your ship. I'm worried about you too Kagura-chan, so please, please be safe._

_If you were gone, this place would never be the same ever again. _

_Waiting for you, everyone _

_Dear Kagura-chan,_

_ There had been reports and there were survivors from that wreck, but, you weren't there. WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE BE SAFE! When everyone heard this, we were all devastated. Gin-san had been getting worse; he's been accepting jobs left and right. He hasn't been eating at all and he's been getting more violent that he would pick fights with anyone! Okita-san had become a wreck! He's been training so much that he neglected eating and sleeping. Hijikata-san was worried too. He hasn't been able to concentrate at all. It's true, I saw him just standing there and looking at the sky while the guy he was supposed to arrest got away. Nee-san had been crying a lot too. I saw her while she was making dinner and she was crying. Otose-san and Catherine-san had been smoking way too much than usual. Katsura-san's still missing, but we received a letter from him yesterday so he's fine. _

_KAGURA-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?! To be honest, while I was writing this letter, I was bawling my eyes out. Please be safe and come back to us Kagura-chan. You can't imagine how many people already miss you._

_ Love, your friends_

_Dearest Kagura-chan, _

_It's already been about eight months since you were reported missing. We we're also shocked when Umibouzu came and personally told us that we should get ready for the worst if you weren't found until now. None of us can accept it. We won't accept that you're gone; Kagura-chan. Gin-san threw a rampage when we were all told the news. Umibouzu said that we should gather in Otose-san's bar and he told us the news. Gin-san wouldn't hear it; he went about the room destroying everything that he had to be detained by Umibouzu-san and Kondo-san. Okita-san was pretty out of it, he just sat there and didn't say anything the whole time and just stared at his hands. Hijikata-san just kept on drinking and drinking alcohol that Otose-san had to tie him up to stop him. Catherine-san had been comforting nee-san, who up until now had been crying. And you know what happened next? Katsura-san came in with someone or something following behind him or limping behind him. It was Sadaharu! We were all so shocked when he came in. He had been injured but it wasn't serious. _

_When we asked Katsura-san, he said that he found Sadaharu wandering the roads, towards Kabukichou._

_Sadaharu came towards us and dropped something he was carrying in his mouth. It was one of your hair ornaments. It was followed by a letter so I quickly read it out loud. We were so surprised when it was written in blood._

_**Dear everyone,**_

_** I'm sorry I haven't been replying but my ship crashed and now I don't know if I can get back to you. If you get this from Sadaharu, please take care of him for me. Love Kagura**_

_You're alive! Now we know that we won't be saying goodbye yet. Come home quickly Kagura-chan! We all miss you!_

_ Love, everyone_

**Dear guys,**

** I'm coming home.**

** Love Kagura.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Welcome back_

_Recap:_

_Dear guys,_

_ I'm coming home._

_ Love Kagura_

Tears came down Shinpachi's eyes as he read the letter that came in this morning. After he received this, he ran straight to Gintoki, who was looking out the window and staring out the sky. Even though Gin had been returning to normal, somewhat, he hadn't been feeling like himself. Everyone became more reassured that Kagura wasn't dead, but still nothing had come up. Gintoki was just quietly mulling over his thoughts until Shinpachi burst through the room, tears streaking down his face and he was clutching a letter.

"She's coming back! She's alive and she's coming home, Gin-san!"

Gintoki looked at him before rushing towards him and taking the paper from him before reading it himself. He was silent for a while before he smiled and this time didn't even bother to hide his tears when he sank on his knees.

"She's alive, she's coming home!"

Shinpachi shook Gintoki's shoulders roughly, the latter still holding the letter gently to his chest. After a while, Shinpachi ran off to tell the others to meet up at Otose's bar while Gintoki sat on the couch and reread the letter over and over again until he was sure he wasn't dreaming. After a few minutes, everyone came to Otose's bar looking positively drained and sad. Shinpachi stood on the counter and looked at all the sad and mulling faces. Three words were enough to make them more attentive.

"She's coming home."

And just at that, the door opened and in stepped a figure stepped in cloaked. The figure lifted up her head and everyone was shocked. Blue eyes stared at them under vermillion colored bangs. Her pale skin was caked with blood, but the figure managed to smile and say,

"I'm back."

Time skip:

Gintoki sat beside the bed of the girl who was sleeping silently. He hadn't left this spot every since Kagura was rushed to the hospital with a punctured stomach, broken ribs and deep cuts and blood lose. And that was three days ago. Whenever someone would come to try to make him leave, he would glare at them so fiercely that some of the nurses sent fainted so they just left him alone. Shinpachi entered the room and smiled at Gintoki who sat beside the girl like a protective guard dog. He quietly went to them and placed down a bag on top of the dresser where Kagura's clothes and other stuff were.

"Gin-san, I'm leaving some clothes for you here, but you should really go home and rest. Kagura-chan will be safe here."

Gintoki just shook his head and observed the girl who was sleeping peacefully. The curtains were closed so that light wouldn't come in too much and so that she would be able to recover much faster. Even though the famed Yato clan was incredible at regenerating from wounds, I guess even the best would heal slower if they were injured too much.

Shinpachi sighed and shook his head, but smiled. Standing beside the girl's bed, he looked her over. She had grown so much, considering it had been three years since then. The Yato girl had become very beautiful over the years, with her hair now let loose but some were pulled back to form a bun. Her bangs were now parted from the left side. Her skin was as pale as ever and was scar free from her face but her body was a different story. She had grown taller, only being half a foot shorter than Shinpachi. She had filled out in all the right places that it made Shinpachi proud and protective, seeing the girl as practically his sister.

"She's become beautiful, hasn't she, Gin-san?"

Gin just smiled and nodded, leaning back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh. He had been so worried for the girl, and it made him somewhat annoyed. He had never cared and been scared for anyone his entire life.

'What have you made me reduce to, you brat?' In thought as he smiled. Seeing as it's been three days since she came staggering in the bar barely alive and three days since she had been unconscious, it made them both anxious. Though the doctor said that it was normal and that she would recover soon and needed the sleep, he didn't specify on how long and just said

'That depends on how strong she really is.'

So, they just watched and waited till she opened her eyes again and they could finally be together again.

As a week passed, they were getting relentless. Kagura had been getting more and more visits. First, Otae had practically barged into the hospital and _politely demanded_ (threatened) the staff to give her the room number; the people were smart enough to give it to her before she went on a rampage inside the hospital. She flew beside Kagura and refused to leave her side until Kondo went to visit and had to literally drag her out when he left an hour later. The next people who visited were Otose and Catherine, who went to give Kagura some flowers and a dozen of sukonbu to eat when she would wake up. After that, before they left, Otose smacked gin on the head and said that he shouldn't worry too much or else he'll get old early.

"Mind your own business, old lady."

Gin said as he ate. As the two women left, Gin sighed and said as he stretched.

"Finally, I hope that no one else visits her today, too much racket-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the door opened and in came three other people. Gin felt a tick mark form on his head,

"What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be like, trying to catch Zura or something?"

Hijikata blew an annoyed puff of smoke into the room and entered with Okita and Yamazaki Sagaru behind him.

"What? We couldn't pay a visit to a friend now?"

Hijikata said annoyed as he puffed a smoke. Shinpachi snatched it and crushed it with the heel of his shoe before throwing it in the trash bin. Hijikata looked at him surprised then turned annoyed,

"Why'd you do that you idiot?!"

"No smocking in the hospital especially while Kagura-chan isn't even recovered yet!"

Hijikata 'tched' and pouted while Yamazaki came forward and gave them some food.

"Here you go; it's some anpan and cake. I hope you enjoy it."

Shinpachi smiled and took it,

"Thank you, Yamazaki-san, Kagura-chan will like this I'm sure."

Okita just ignored the rest and came closer to the sleeping girl. He stopped beside her bed and looked at her sleeping face. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed a piece of her hair between his fingers and smiled.

"You're finally back, China girl. And since you're sleeping, it's a disadvantage for you then."

The others looked at him curiously and paled when they saw him on top of the girl on the bed. His face was getting scarily close to hers so Hijikata, Gin and Shinpachi with the exception of Yamazaki who was watching them with wide eyes, kicked Okita, who flew to the wall and landed with a crack and a loud thud.

"What were you trying to do to Kagura-chan you-you pervert!"

Shinpachi stuttered as he angrily pointed at the young man. Okita just rubbed his jaw were they had kicked him and looked at them bored,

"What else did it look like? I was going to kiss her duh."

"Wh-Wh-What!"

Shinpachi stuttered as he looked at Okita disbelievingly. Hijikata and Gin looked pale,

"W-Why exactly?"

Okita smiled at them,

"Well If I kiss her then it's basically my win right? Since, I can't fight an injured person and kissing was the only option."

The room was silent for a while before Gin, Hijikata, Okita and Shinpachi went out on an all out brawl, with Yamazaki looking at them while he laughed, then tried to stop them.

"G-Guys, I don't think it's a g-good idea to fight in the hospital in an injured person's room."

He reasoned but the only answer he got was a shoe being thrown at his head. Gin was about to punch Okita when another fist hit him in the face. The four people looked at each other, then to the fist that belonged to none other than the previously sleeping girl, who had annoyed look o n her lovely face.

The four looked at the girl stupefied.

"You guys, didn't you know that it's rude to fight in a patient's room?"

Kagura said as she stood from her bed and whacked the four people silly with her uninjured hand. After a while, she stood in front of four bowing people. Kagura had a dark look on her face, and Yamazaki had to hide behind the bed since it was too scary to look at her.

"We're very sorry!"

The four idiots said as they bowed. Kagura still had a scary look on her face. The next people who were visiting were completely surprised when they saw this sight.

Ketsuno Ana and Seimei looked at the scene and sweat dropped. Ana cleared her throat to get their attention,

"Excuse me…"

Kagura looked up and was surprised by the familiar faces,

"Ketsuno Ana, Seimei, what a surprise!"

Kagura said, smiling at the two before looking at the four on the ground and kicked them one more time before ordering them to stand up and greet the others. The other four boys shakily stood up and raised a shaky hand while under the watch of a still pissed of Kagura.

"Y-Yo, Ketsuno Ana-san, bro-bro…"

"H-Hello…"

The two siblings sweat dropped again but Kagura just said to ignore the four grumbling, heavily beaten up people. They did as they were told, slightly nerved at what the supposedly injured beauty could do.

"We heard that you were found after a few months you were reported missing and was rushed to the hospital, we came to see if you were well."

Ana said as she smiled at the girl who was tucked in her bed again by a nurse that came to check on her, Kagura smiled at the two,

"Thank you for coming all the way here to see me, I hope that you weren't too troubled."

"No, beside's it would only be proper since you helped us a lot before."

Seimei said, trying not to blush at the girl before him. She had changed.

"Anyway, you sure have changed a lot since before, Kagura-san."

Kagura blushed and grinned at them cheekily, scratching her cheek,

"Really? Do I look weird?"

Kagura asked while pouting a bit which made her look cute. Seimei felt a hot blush creep into his cheek while Ana noticed this and smiled mischievously, thinking to herself, 'I smell matchmaking!'

"No, not at all, actually you're quiet beautiful, don't you think so too, Seimei-niisan?"

Seimei stuttered and coughed,

"Y-Yes…"

Kagura smiled and laughed.

"Thank you, Seimei, Ketsuno Ana-san!"

Ana smiled and thought of plans to get her brother and the beautiful girl together while Seimei and Kagura conversed, much to the annoyance of some people.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be moving about, Kagura-san?"

Seimei asked. The girl just grinned and lifted her arms and moved them about,

"I'm fine, perfectly alright, see? And stop calling me that, 'Kagura-san' crap, Kagura will be fine!"

Ana laughed evilly in her mind and stood up, pulling her brother along,

"Well, we better get going now! Get well soon, Kagura-chan, let's go nii-san!"

Seimei nodded then turned to the vermilion haired girl, he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Get well soon, and see you around Kagura."

Kagura nodded and waved after the siblings. As the two left, Kagura turned her attention towards the four people still kneeling at the foot of her bed and smiled, memories flashing back to her as she took in the changes the people she knew had gone through to.

"Guys, you can stop kneeling now."

The four then hesitantly looked up and saw her grinning, which made her beautiful features more prominent that they had the urge to blush, but pushed it down.

"Erm, sorry about the earlier ruckus, Kagura-san."

Yamazaki said, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Kagura just smiled and laughed at the blushing young man and waved her hand in front of her face good naturedly.

"Its fine, I'm sorry too, I kinda over reacted since I was a bit grumpy. Anyways, what were you guys fighting about exactly?"

Kagura asked, turning towards the four men who were simply staring into space or staring at her. Their attention then went back to their conversation and Shinpachi nervously looked towards the two Shinsengumi officers who were eating the food brought for the girl.

"O-oh, well, you see, we were just fighting about how noisy they were getting while you were sleeping, so uh yeah!"

Kagura looked at the young man suspiciously but sighed and nodded,

"Alright, I'll let that slide for now, but first, this."

With that Kagura jumped from her bed to hug Shinpachi who recoiled from the girl who suddenly jumped at him and was now hugging him fiercely. The other spectators watched with shock and surprise painted on their faces.

"I missed you guys so much! I thought that I would never see you again!"

Kagura cried as she hugged him, then let go, wiping away a few tears that were pooling in her crystalline blue eyes. Shinpachi laughed and returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster.

"I missed you too you crazy girl."

He murmured into her hair. Kagura smiled and pulled away then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Okita stand there with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He held out his arms and asked with a playful smirk.

"What, don't I get a hug?"

Kagura looked at him as if he had grown two heads, but shrugged it off and hugged him as well, just as hard as she hugged Shinpachi.

"You sure have changed, China girl."

Kagura stuck her tongue out and laughed when he did the same.

"Of course I would have changed! It's been like three years already, I'm not just some kid anymore!"

Kagura said as she poked him on the chest repeatedly, intentionally adding more strength with each poke. Okita flinched, but then just sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, okay I got it, no need to break my ribs now alright."

Kagura smiled and turned her attention to Hijikata who was already smocking. What the Shinsengumi vice captain didn't except was for the young woman to reach up and pull him down for a fierce hug.

"What, you didn't want a hug? Well too bad cause I'm already giving you one Toushi."

Kagura said as she smiled at him stupidly after releasing him from her hug. Hijikata stood there speechless and after a few moments, he just sighed and turned to walk away, unbeknownst to the others that he was smiling, yet only Yamazaki was able to see it.

"Well, we came to see if you were doing alright, and now that we have, we'll be going, see ya around."

Hijikata said as he waved without looking back, then disappeared around the corner, with Yamazaki following suit. Okita sighed and smirked at the girl who was already sitting on the bed and came up and ruffled her hair, making it messier than it already was.

"Hey! What's the big idea-"

"Get well soon China girl, I'm still waiting for that promise you said of beating my sorry ass up. Hurry up and get better."

With that, the sadistic male left the room, leaving behind the three young people with a bad taste in their mouths.

"Well that was completely uncalled for."

Shinpachi said as he stood up,

"Well, I got to go. I need to tell Nee-san that you're already awake. Get some rest Kagura-chan and go home too Gin-san, you need to rest and to take a bath, you'll start smelling later. Bye guys!"

After the male left, Gin sighed and sank into his seat, feeling a bit bitter. _Why the hell should I be upset that Kagura only hugged them? Gah! Why'd she have to hug that Mayonnaise loving freak, but not me? Why am I even thinking like this? Stupid brat, what have you reduced me too?_ Gin thought, but smiled nonetheless.

"Gin-chan!"

Gin's eyes snapped wide open and was now staring Kagura dead in the eyes, with her face just inches away from his.

"You weren't responding to any of what I said, are you sick?"

Kagura asked bumping her forehead against his. Gin inwardly blushed, but he kept a straight face outside.

"No, and why the hell are ya outta bed? You want me to tie you up so that you would actually stay put and rest?"

Kagura pouted and did the most shocking thing Gin thought she would do. She hugged him tightly as if he were her life line. Gin didn't respond, but after a few seconds, let his walls crumble down and hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared…so scared that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Kagura cried as she hung unto him for dear life. Her tears fell from her eyes and she felt Gin hug her tighter if possible. The pair just stayed there for a few minutes in each other's embrace, afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear from them. Gin then felt Kagura go limp and heard her steady breathing. He smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face and gently carried her over to her bed and carefully laid her down. He was expecting her arms to let go, but her gripped didn't loosen at all. Gin sighed and did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Moving the Yato girl to make some space, he laid down beside her and covered both of them in the blanket, he then propped up his arm so that it would support his neck, while the other one was wrapped securely around Kagura's sleeping form. Looking at the door to see if there were any disturbances, he gently lowered his face to Kagura's and kissed her forehead gently and lovingly, the rising moon his only witness at his display of pure and genuine affection for the girl that was sleeping in his arms. After a while, the nurse who was in charge of taking care of Kagura looked quiet shocked and surprised at the scene before her, the two people sleeping together in each other's embrace, both, with a contented smile gracing their features.

The old nurse smiled at the young couple and quickly did her routinely check up on the young girl without waking the both of them and left as quietly as she could, closing the door behind her silently. Reporting that Kagura was just fine and that no one needed to disturb her at the moment since she was asleep, the old nurse left down the hall, quietly giggling to herself about how young love was always so sweet.


End file.
